


Sleeping Beauty

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Inspired by the Peek-A-Boo M/V, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Jongin steals a doll from an odd home he delivered a pizza toNot knowing that the doll would come to life the next morning





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Red Velvet's Peek-A-Boo M/V   
> As well as Sleeping Beauty by Epik High Ft. Sekai no Owari

Jongin groans as he slams open the door to the pizza restaurant that he currently worked at. It was a rainy night and he’d been doing deliveries non stop, the bad weather causing more and more people to order in rather than pick it up themselves. Jongin being one of the two workers with a license was of course busier than ever. His friend and coworker Chanyeol being the other victim. His shift was almost over and he really hoped that no one was inconsiderate enough to place an order despite the restaurant closing in about 20 minutes. However when Jongin goes to the back to drop off the carrier bag he can hear the ovens whirring and he knows that he’d never be that lucky. Jongin doesn’t bother hiding his exhaustion, the manager had already gone home for the night and there wasn’t any customers in the restaurant at the moment.

“Hey Jongin, after this round you can just head home alright? They’ve all paid with credit so you don’t have to drop by the restaurant afterwards,” Taeyeon says to him as she packs up two pizzas along with drinks and wings. Jongin nods sleepily, thankful to her for always being lenient yet still responsible. At this point Taeyeon was more of a manager than their actual manager was. He only stopped by twice a week to make sure things were running accordingly but otherwise he spent all of his time at the other pizza location. Jongin doesn’t even realize that he’s dozed off while leaning on the doorway to the kitchen and he yelps when he feels something really cold pressed against the side of his neck. Jongin looks down at Taeyeon with feigned hurt and she just grins, holding onto a cold bottle of cola.

“One more delivery Jongin, Chanyeol will be taking the other one. Hurry along, drink this to stay awake. I don’t want you driving sleepy when it’s raining outside,” Taeyeon nags at him and Jongin just nods his head. Once again he exits the restaurant for what would be the last time that night and he heads to his car with a heavy sigh. Jongin places the order in the backseat and runs to the driver’s seat, sitting down before he cracks open the bottle of cola and drinks from it. The soda burns his throat and makes his eyes tear but it’s enough to wake him. He lazily puts the address into his GPS and puts on his seatbelt before he reverses out of the parking lot. Jongin whines to himself since he can tell that this was going to be quite the drive. It would take maybe 15 minutes to get there then it would be a whopping half an hour to get back to his apartment. 

Jongin tries to stay optimistic though, this was a rich neighbourhood and maybe they’d give him a good tip for driving out so far? Maybe. He could hope. Jongin hums along to the radio and he drives along the long roads. The only good thing about the shitty weather was how the roads were pretty clear of cars at least, actually seeing the lanes through the forming puddles was pretty difficult. Jongin’s car was overdue for a wash anyways. As Jongin gets closer and closer to his destination he begins to feel more and more out of place. The distance between houses were growing larger and lawns became blocked off by large gates. He feels so poor driving through this neighbourhood in his 2015 Honda Civic that had been a gift from his parents when he moved out for college. With squinted eyes he tries to find the house since his GPS decided that getting his close was good enough. 

As he’s driving he reaches a dead end and he can see a large cottage style home with a view covered by several palm trees. This had to be it right? He couldn’t see any other house nearby and this was the only one that had their front porch lit. Jongin parks on the side of the road and he takes a deep breath before grabbing his carrier bag from the back. Jongin gets out of his car and locks it before he jogs up the long driveway, careful not to slip on the stairs as he reaches the front door. Actually standing here he feels kind of scared, there was something strange about this house, maybe because it looked more like a cottage or a summer home as opposed to a modern mansion like the others.  Jongin presses the doorbell and flinches when an empty chime rings loudly in the night. He swallows hard and wonders if he got the wrong address, but the lit porch should mean that someone was home right?

Jongin decides to knock on the door next and he freezes when it swings right open. He jumps as the doorway reveals itself to be completely empty. His heart is beating a hundred miles per hour and he doesn’t know what to think. Jongin can smell a distinct odor of… sage? Some kind of herb was hanging heavy in the air or maybe it was just incense. Jongin steps closer but doesn’t enter, looking around to see if anyone was there. The only light seems to be the one shining down on him outside on the porch because the house itself is pretty dark aside from a dim stained glass lamp off to the side. Jongin takes a deep breath and he begins questioning his life choices. The house looked grand but very confusing. He could see numerous doorways down the long hallway and he swallows his saliva.

“H-hello? Delivery here,” Jongin calls out as loudly as he can but all he gets in return is an echo which startles him because the room in front of him did not look empty enough to cause an echo. Jongin approaches the doorway, clutching his carrier bag for dear life. From within the depths of the house he can hear someone speaking, someone calling him forward. And Jongin knows that he should never enter anyone’s home while he was delivering but he clears his throat and adjusts the collar of his red polo uniform before he passes over the threshold As soon as he steps inside the door shuts behind him, almost violently and the once loud rain was completely gone. There was an unnerving silence that rung loudly in his ears and he didn’t like it one bit. However he could still hear someone calling for him, so he set down the carrier bag and removed his shoes, stepping onto the plush green carpet lining the floor. 

Jongin picks up his carrier bag once more and he walks over to the small coffee table surrounded by five red leather armchairs. He takes out the order and places it there before he drops the bag and walks further into the house. He knows that he should leave, his job was done but he couldn’t help that empty feeling telling him that there was something else as well. And so he passes by the front staircase and ventures further into the strange house. There were paintings all over the walls that were covered in some kind of floral wallpaper. With every step he took he felt something following him. Was it a gaze? Or something else? Jongin rounds the corner and he almost screams when he sees his shadow on the opposite wall.

“Get yourself together Jongin, what are you even doing?” Jongin shakes his head and he turns around wanting to get out of here. However when he turns he isn’t greeted with the previous hallway. No. It was a door. Jongin can feel his blood run cold and he was too sure that he’d gone through a hallway just now. There was no way he’d gone through a door without knowing it. The door in front of him is about two feet away yet it looks so daunting, a sole light bulb hanging above it in an ominous way. Jongin takes a deep breath and he turns around, hoping to maybe avoid the door but when he does he almost smacks into another wall. A dead end? Jongin looks back at the door and only then does he realize how the walls on his left and right are slowly closing in on him.

In a panic he opens the door and rushes inside, jumping when it slams shut behind him. Jongin doesn’t realize he has his eyes closed until he notes that he’s still alive and not dead in some strange reality. When he finds the courage to open his eyes he looks around and he sees that he’s in a bedroom. Yet… there’s no bed. Jongin falls down to his knees and back onto his butt, his knees giving out as he helplessly looks around the ornate bedroom surrounding him. The walls are pure white, almost too white in an almost blue hue in the dark. There’s rose petals sewn onto the walls and he has no idea how that’s even possible. There’s some kind of symbol painted in gold on the floor and it makes him uncomfortable. His chest feels tight when he looks at it. 

Jongin backs up and he feels something pressed up against him. He throws himself forward and turns around, a whimper escaping his lips. Behind him sitting on the floor was a life sized doll. It looked so real that for a split second he’d thought that it was human. But the porcelain sheen on its skin told him otherwise. The doll was sitting with its eyes closed, hands placed perfectly in its lap as it sat up against the wall on top of a laced cushion. Jongin scoots closer to get a better look at the detail and it truly was remarkable. The doll was dressed in a white dress shirt as well as grey slacks paired with suspenders. It had a pink bow tie around its neck and a pink beret on its head. Jongin could see how it’s lashes were delicately placed and it’s eyebrows were… quite unruly for a doll. He wasn’t even sure he’d seen a doll with actual hair for its eyebrows.

As for those lips. How could they have been sculpted so beautifully? The lips were delightfully plump, glossy and soft looking even though it was a mere doll. Its hair was pure black, covering its forehead in ebony and it had light freckles painted on its skin. Jongin stared for a moment, getting closer and closer with his breath held. It felt like the doll was going to open its eyes at any moment now. Maybe grab him by the neck to choke him or something like that but it didn’t. It remained still, peaceful almost. Yet trapped. Jongin jolts when he hears a chime ringing and he looks over towards the window, between the drawn linen curtains was the silhouette of a wind chime. It rung and swung yet there wasn’t a single draft in the room. Jongin looks back at the doll and without another thought.

He takes it.

 

Facedown - The 1975

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick intro chapter, more will occur in the coming chapters <3  
> I'm really looking forward to this one tbh so I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Thank you :D do tell me what you guys think!  
> \- Airi


End file.
